Me Without Him
by AshFF
Summary: Bella POV. AH. Bella grows up in Phoenix with her supposed best friend Bryan until he makes a mistake. Bella goes to Forks and decides to change her ways and meets Edward and does something out of character. 1st fanfic R&R. Stephenie Meyer owns everything


So this is my first story, I'm pretty nervous so.. We'll see how it goes. Please review, criticism is welcomed and wanted. I edited, but I'm human and make mistakes.. enjoy

* * *

Have you ever liked someone so much that it physically hurt for one day to pass by without seeing them? Have you ever wanted to give up everything for one person, not knowing whether or no they like you? I have. Bryan was my friend, confidant, and my everything. However, he was also my crush and he broke my heart without knowing.

Arizona, I never thought I would leave the place. Sunshine and smiles, friends, school, life and him. During my junior year of high school, Bryan suddenly changed. His whole demeanor was different, cold, and kind of standoffish. It hurt, because I thought it was my fault, but it wasn't. He had a girlfriend, Tanya, who cause him pain and was basically bitch. "She's everything to me Bella, I can't let her go." That's what he told me every day.

No matter how much pain she caused him, he just wouldn't let go. Bryan was an entirely different person anytime Tanya was around; he stopped being my friend and became her puppet. I was forgotten and tossed aside, like yesterday's news.

Soon, I became a shell of myself. I wandered around yearning for my lost friend. It became too much trying to get through school without a friend or anyone to trust. I had to get out, get away, because seeing Tanya's Bryan was too much for my heart to take.

The perfect opportunity arose. My mother Renee had gotten remarried to a minor league baseball player, Phil. His career required him to travel constantly, so I decided to live with my dad.

At the end of my junior year I packed up my thing and prepared to move to the state of Washington. There my dad lives in a small town called Forks. My high school population more than doubles Forks' meager population.

On my last day in Phoenix I drove by Bryan's house hoping to get one more glance before I leave him for… forever. He was there and of course that horrible bitch Tanya was too. They looked up, standing on the driveway while I drove my mom's car past; Tanya smirked and Bryan looked at me with something like remorse in his eyes. I drove away, obtaining my closure.

Later that day I said goodbye to my mom and Phil and boarded my plane to Washington, in a few hours I would arrive and start my mew life; Isabella Swan, the girl not afraid to be myself.

It was that moment on my way to Forks that I realized that I was never myself around Bryan. I was who he wanted to be. I was the girl who was always there for him, before Tanya. Bryan never wanted me as more than a doormat. As someone to make the days go faster and be there to listen to all his bullshit and drama. Well, I'm done being that girl, and everyone will soon know that.

Eventually, the plane landed in Washington and Charlie was there waiting for me, looking oddly happy. Next to him was very handsome guy even better looking than Bryan around my age, with bronze hair and intense green eyes. I was apprehensive, not knowing who exactly this was.

"Hey Bells," Charles announced happily, as he wrapped me in a huge hug. The bronze haired guy just stood there awkwardly staring at me. "Hello Bella, do you remember me?" Edward asked. Was I supposed to know this guy? Is he a cousin? Wait, not one of my uncles or aunts look _that_ good.

"Uh, hi... nice to meet you…" I began. "Edward," he said. "Oh okay nice to meet you Edward, no I do not remember you, should I?" I wondered.

"Edward here used to be your little buddy when you would visit me," Charlie explained. I have absolutely no memory of him, but whatever I'll go with it. "Oh cool," I tried to respond somewhat enthusiastically. Of course I made the situation even more awkward if possible and hurried to get my bags and go home.

Fate seemed to be against me, because Charlie's car was not working and Edward had so graciously driven him to the airport in order to get me. The ride back was uncomfortable as they each asked me questions I preferred not to answer. When we finally got back to the house I grabbed my bags and escaped from the leering stares of Charlie and Edward.

As it turns out, Edward is an only child and hangs out with Charlie a lot because they bond over things, and Edward's father is no longer in the picture. It seemed as though I couldn't escape him, and that he didn't want to escape my presence. Edward even had a _bedroom_in the house. Do I have a brother that I don't know about? No, Edward would be really pervy if he were my brother. I can't wait until he goes home… oh wait, he's staying the night, great joy.

Edward has been insistent on learning anything he can about me. It's not that I don't like him, he just reminds me so much of Bryan. I wonder how Bryan is, wait I shouldn't care. I need to get my mind off of him, I just don't know how. Except Edward.

"So Edward… is there anything interesting to do in Forks?" I asked seductively. He immediately caught on to my act.

"Well that depends on the kind of thing you're interested in." he replied with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Oh I think you know, let's go to your room," I grabbed his hand and led the way.

"Uh Bella, I'm attracted to you and I like you, but this is my first-"

"Mine too Edward, don't worry," I assured.

All I want is to forget about that loser Bryan and Edward is the perfect way.

We moved to the bed and started to kiss furiously ripping at each other's clothes and making loud groans of satisfaction. Of course, like all males Edward has issues trying to unclasp my bra. We were progressing fast, but I need this to put the past in the past.

Soon I was looking at a naked Edward, and he was staring at a naked me. I have never felt so sure or confident of myself… this is right. Edward would help me forget all about Bryan and I would be the new Bella, who doesn't need a man to complete me.


End file.
